


The Poor Groom's Bride

by HailSam



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 1950s housewife, Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), BDSM, Choking, Consent, Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Dusttale Sans/Fell Sans, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fake Character Death, Forceful, Kinks, M/M, Masochism, Mpreg, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), evolves into, it's gonna be weird, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Serial Killer Dust is just a poor man trying to find the love of his life. Red is just the sad sap who gets caught up in his web....except...instead of being frightened of Dust...he's almost...eager?Weird.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 64





	The Poor Groom's Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Groom Finds His Bride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine if you were a killer, but your victim said 'choke me harder, daddy'

From the early 1960s began a series of abductions and murders. They began on a stretch of highway that lasted from New York to California, and always where there was a length in between gas stations. Perfect storm for a killer.

Then, slowly, that changed...or so they assumed.

Whoever it was doing it had a system. He would flag down their vehicle, somehow cause it to become inoperable, and then drag the victim far away. Eventually, they would turn up, clothes ripped to shreds, bloody and very obviously dead.

Three of the victims had appeared in bridal clothes, and there were tear stains on the collars of the dresses. None of them had been preparing for marriage.

The media called him ‘The Poor Groom’.

For a very long while, he terrorized the states. No one traveled alone, as that seemed his modus operandi. Still, people were people, and they slipped up.

And then came Ted Bundy and the Golden State Killer and Ed Gein, and everyone in-between. For a time, it seemed like the Groom had had enough of having a bride, or perhaps he had finally been killed in a fight to the death between him and a victim.

But no. What he had been doing...was laying low. He watched the news with steely eyes and realized that he was very very close to being caught, and of course, executed for what he had done.

So he bunkered down. Years passed by, and the once empty and silent stretch of road became populated with small towns. One in particular was named Pascal, and it was a quiet little suburb. It contained families and little schools and people who knew each other by name. It was big enough that sometimes one met someone new, but small enough that it didn’t take long to figure out you were related to someone who was related to someone who had been the last person’s teacher in high school.

The town of Pascal would never know of the hidden danger lurking under its surface, until it was too late…

~~

Red’s first vacation away from work, and they fucking call him. What kind of bullshit is that!

He had decided to take a long road trip, just him and his Cadillac, and the wide-open air around them. His phone had buzzed when he pulled over for gas, so he stopped to check it. The summer sun was beating down on him, making the leather jacket feel heavy, but it was his schtick, you know? He liked his jacket.

Anyway, he checked his phone, and lo and behold, it was fucking Nancy.

‘How do I log in to the portal?’

Stars above, Nancy, get with the times! He let out a breath, and forwarded the text to the other IT nerds to help her out, rolling his eye pips as he stuffed the phone back in his pocket, holding onto the nozzle of the gas thing as it chugged along.

The reason for his road trip was two-fold: he had too much vacation time saved up...and his mental health.

He loved IT work as much as the next guy, but someone had emailed him some long explanation of being locked out of their computer and ended it with ‘and some water spilled on the hard drive but that’s fine right?’

He slammed his face on the desk and then hid underneath to get his bearings back to him.

It would be weird were it not for the fact that this nearly happened every day. His nerves were shot, he needed some time to himself...plus, he was on call 24/7 so that wasn’t helpful either. In fact, it was even _worse_.

So. Vacation.

Finished with fueling, he popped the fuel pump back in, shut his tank, and got in, revving his engine as he peeled off from the lone gas station.

It’s not like he had much waiting back home, if anything. He’d been an only child for a while, until his brother was born. Said brother was at college and didn’t quite need his help any longer. Sure they called each other every so often, but they weren’t reliant on each other.

And maybe that was the problem. Maybe he was...lonely...

He shook his head, huffing as he passed a town sign on the side of the road. No, this was meant to be fun and exciting!

...what kind of name was Pascal for a town, anyway?

~~

Dust catches him on the way out of town, just as he always had caught his prey.

He’d had to be a little more...creative nowadays, but the strip of spikes that laid on the highway was quite ingenious and cheap to make...and, if they survived the crash, no opportunity of seeing his face!

Dust, you see, was looking for _a beautiful wife_.

He’d tried to find one, years ago. He was a skeleton monster, who wore a hoodie constantly and whose eye pips were rings of red and blue. And, he had a secret…

His brother was a _ghost_.

His brother was also all-knowing.

His first love, Papyrus revealed how she had cheated on him, and so he plucked her eyes out. She didn’t deserve them, after all.

Then...Papyrus encouraged him to ‘find’ another.

He’d wave one down, knock them out, drag them home...but something always happened.

One fought him, so he cut her legs up. One cried way too much, it was grating, so he cut his throat. Another escaped, the bitch, and so he stabbed her back into a bloody mess. More came and went, and none were faithful to him.

Why? He was a good skeleton. Papyrus had cheered him up, saying how they didn’t understand him, how they were selfish things who couldn’t see past their own wants.

But this one...oh ho ho, he was a skeleton too. Perhaps, he thought. Perhaps he would understand Dust’s need for a perfect wife.

He watched as the car zoomed over the spikes, tires popping and screeching as it bounced against the metal shoulder, and then slowed to a stop. He didn’t move for a moment, and then stood up, adjusting his scarf as Papyrus floated alongside him. “HE’S NOT MOVING,” he whispered to Dust. “I THINK YOU GOT THIS ONE, BROTHER.”

“I do too, Pap,” he mumbled, stepping over a few shards of glass from a window, and paused at the door, just in case his prey was awake.

But no. The other was slumped over the airbag where it had popped out, obviously bashing him in the face and knocking him out. Ah. He was so beautiful. A pretty skull shape...smaller than Dust and light enough he could pick him up out of the driver’s seat with ease.

Oh yes. No matter what...he would fight for this one.

He whistled as he started home, the ghost of his brother floating around eagerly with curiosity.

~~

Red awoke slowly, his head thumping, and his arms heavy with something. He was covered up, he could feel a blanket on his waist, but it took a bit to open his eye sockets.

He was met with nice sunlight beaming in through a window. Okay. Not his car. What the…

Slowly he tried to move his head, but it was pillowed between his arms that were tied to the headboard above him. Oh. Cool. That’s. Nice. He yanked on them, wincing at the pain in his shoulders.

...he was missing his pants. And socks. And shoes. But kept his red sweater on.

Oh. Also cool.

Dimly, he heard the door opening, and he struggled a bit out of instinct as...another skeleton walked in the room? He had on a hoodie, odd, but Red had a sweater so he was in no position to judge. The hood was up and he had a scarf around his neck with a cheery grin, as if Red wasn’t tied to the bed by his hands.

Said skeleton had a tray with...breakfast...on it?

“Helloooo, darling~!” he chirped, setting the tray to the side as he pulled a plush chair up to the side of the bed, still grinning. “How are we feeling today?”

“Wha…” Red blinked dazedly as the other tutted, tugging gently at the blanket to smooth over Red’s waist.

“I know, everything’s confusing at first,” the other grinned, cupping his hand on Red’s cheek, leaning in with the bright blue and red eye pips burning into Red. “But don’t you worry. In time, you’ll come to love me as a good wife should.”

Red blinked faster. “...what? I’m not married, you loon,” he mumbled, trying to pull his head away as the skeleton’s hand tightened on his jaw.

He sighed, giving Red a strained smile. “I’ll forgive you the insult, dear. You must be hungry after your ordeal. Yes, I know,” he mumbled, letting go of Red’s chin as he grabbed the tray, happily taking up a fork to pierce some eggs. “But it’s a carrot and stick method, I’m told,” he talked, but not at Red, it seemed.

At first, Red didn’t want it, but...he was really hungry, you know? So he took a bite, then another, and...like. He liked being lazy, and while being fed was kind of humiliating, it was also freaking sweet.

He panted as he tried to sit up, licking his teeth free of the slight grease. “C-Can I get up at least? Why am I tied down? Who’re you?”

“Oh, right, yes.” He smiled at Red, patting his cheek almost condescendingly. “I am Dust, your future groom. Don’t you worry, so long as you listen to me, you shall never come to harm.” He squeezed Red’s chin again with a dark look. “But don’t be like the others. You’re smarter than that, to betray me, yes?”

“...ssuuuuure?” Red drawled out. The pain in his head wasn’t letting him quite get what was going on, but this Dust seemed happy all the same. “Uh. Can I get up…?”

“No,” Dust hummed as he took up a glass of water, happily letting Red drink. “You have to earn that trust, sweet pea,” he crooned, and honestly it was too silly to Red.

He couldn’t help a chuckle, which seemed to set his captor off.

The glass was thrown against the wall and the tray was pushed off and onto the ground, spilling the remnants of breakfast as Dust’s hands encircled Red’s open neck. “YOU’RE LAUGHING AT ME?!” he roared, fingers digging into sensitive discs as Red made a choking noise, his feet kicking uselessly under the other.

“Don’t laugh at me!” Dust shrieked, jerking Red by the neck and slamming him into the pillow, squeezing harder. “I saved you, I helped you, and this is how you repay me!?”

He squeezed tighter, Red’s face lighting up as he choked. His head shook back and forth, both from Dust slamming him into the pillow and from Red shaking his head. He choked and gargled, his hands flexing uselessly in the tie of the ropes as Dust snarled and choked him harder.

Red’s feet kicked faster, before planting on the bed and shaking under the blankets. Dust squinted at him angrily, squeezing his neck harder. “Are you trying to play me for a fool?!” he hissed, and Red let out a shuddering whine as Dust’s fingers loosened. “Is this a ploy for-...”

He stared down at Red, who was panting now that the fingers had let his neck go, now loosely curled around his battered neck. His face was lit up in a blush, his eye pips hazy...with pleasure. Dust cocked his head to the side, leaning down curiously, before forcing Red into a kiss. The puffs of air enticed him, and he hummed, breaking the kiss with a lick to his lips as Red’s eye sockets sleepily lowered, the sleeping drugs in the food taking effect. “Huh. How odd. How intriguing. Yes, I see it,” he murmured to the air, how Red panted, his legs curled up together tightly as if trying to squirm away. “Mm. How adorable~ I wonder what he liked about it. Was it the pain?” he squeezed around Red’s bare neck, embracing the shudder running through the other. “I guess so~”

Dust’s hand cupping his cheek was one of the last things he felt as Red ducked under the waves of bleakness, hearing

“I think I’ll keep you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this went through 8 different revisions, evolving from a sad, despairing plot with no hope of redemption, to...what it's actually going to be now.
> 
> You might be thinking, gee, Red, that's a little much. Shouldn't you fight back?
> 
> But, Red says, consider this: all his kinks are being hit at once, why tf should he argue about it?
> 
> (he's still a bit terrified, but like, so very turned on as well, it's so unfair)


End file.
